A Tale Of Twin Lucario
by ShadowOfTheSpartans
Summary: During his Sinnoh journey, Ash meets two orphaned Riolu who pledge their loyalty to him. Now, 5 years later, Ash must rescue those he onced called friends and take down the crime as a Protector Vigilante. He has one goal; eliminate Teams Magma, Aqua, Plasma, Galactic, and the most dreaded of all- Team Rocket.


**Hello everyone, this is ShadowOfTheSpartans here, ready to give you an amazing fanfic!**

**?: **_**Yeah right!**_

**Oh, shut up Raith, no one asked you about that.**

**Raith:**_**(Sigh) Can you just start this thing already!?**_

**Ummm… Sure? On to the fic! Now where did I put that sandwich…**

**Copyright**

**Me no own Pokemon. You no sue me.**

**I own Raith and Selena and any other OC's of mine**

**Sinnoh Region-**** Route 219**

We join our heroes as they are heading towards Veilstone City so Ash can get his 3rd badge! However, little did they know that they would be dealing with trouble very soon; and not in anyway they expected.

"Hey Brock, do you know what the Veilstone Gym specializes in?" said Ash.

"Yea, I heard that the Gym Leader specializes in Fighting type Pokemon, its supposed to be really hard to beat," said Brock.

Meanwhile, Dawn looked over towards the woods and sees a beautiful lake off in woods.

"Hey guys, lets go take a break and eat lunch over their," she said.

"Pika!" agreed Pikachu.

As they went over and sat down, they heard a rustling in the bushes, and much to their surprise, 2 Riolu popped out, running for their lives. As they continued watching, a group of Galactic Grunts ran out following the Riolus'.

"Hey, what are you doing to those poor Pokemon!" Ash exclaimed as he leapt in front of the Grunts.

"Get, out of the way kid; we've been hunting these two for weeks, their ours now! Now hand them over," the leader of the grunts yelled, seeing that they'd took shelter behind Ash.

"No way, let's go Pikachu!"

Pikachu gave out one last "Pikapi!" and then leapt off of Ash's shoulder ready to protect the injured pokemon.

"Golbat use Poison Sting!"

"Use Agility to dodge and counter with Thundershock!"

As the foe's Golbat began spitting countless needles at Pikachu, he suddenly sped up and ran around his foe until it became electrocuted form the jolts of electricity and fell to the ground medium rare.

"Oh no, Golbat's fainted and I don"t have any more pokemon with me. Grrrrr, we'll be back alright, and don't you forget it!" yelled the grunt as they made a hasty retreat and everyone else sweatdropped that they'd only brought one pokemon.

Now that the battle was over, Ash was able to turn around and get his first good look at the two. The male Riolu was entirely black except for his golden eyes and spikes; whereas the female was pure white with silver fur on her chest, feet and hands.

As Ash reached to comfort them, they both leapt into his arms and started crying, shocking everyone their. As Ash soothed them the black one (aw, shut up I'm not being racist)suddenly collapsed , causing them to look at his wounds for the first time. Seeing a long gash along his shoulder that looked like it was infected _and_ poisoned, Brock rushed over with the first aid kit and started cleaning the wound as his companion rushed over with tears rolling down her cheeks and watching as Ash hugged and comforted her.

"He's going to be just fine," as Brock made his last treatment 5 minutes later," we got to it just in time that there was no permanent damage."

"_Are you sure my brother will be alright Ash?" _said a voice in his head.

"Wait he's your brother!" said Ash, shocked that he had something from the depressed Riolu.

"What are you talking about Ash, she didn't say anything," Dawn said, confused because she hadn't heard anything.

"Hey Ash, maybe Riolu can connect with your aura like Sir Aaron's Lucario," Brock commented.

"Probably. _Hey what's your name kid?" _Ash sent the message mentally and was supriseed at the answer he got from her.

"_Selene, and my brother is named Raith." _(pronounced "rite")

"_Where are your parents?"_

"_Killed by the same people trying to capture us; they wanted someone they could easily bend to their will so they could use us for some project."_

"What'd she say Ash?" Brock asked him.

"Long story short; her parents were killed by Team Galactic while trying to capture them, white girl is Selene, black boy is Raith, and speaking of Raith shouldn't he be awake by now?"

"Because the wound was infected and poisoned, I had to administer triple the norm for sedatives. He should wake up tomorrow. " Brock explained.

"_That reminds me, Selene; since you and Raith are orphans now would you like to come with me? I can help you get stronger to protect yourselves."_

"_You'd do that for me and my brother! But you just met us, you must trust us a lot to just ask right off the bat. Of course we accept!" Selene shouted mentally._

"_O.K., I need you to go inside this Pokeball for a second. Ready?"_

"_Of course."_

Ash pulled out two pokeballs and threw them at the Riolu, sucking them in with a red beam of light, capturing them, and then immediately releasing Selene.

"Ready to go train then?" Ash said with a knowing smile.

"_Of course, let's start!"_

**Please review, I need a little bit of info to keep this story going.**

**If you do not, I'll sic Paul's Ursaring on you!**


End file.
